El gran amor de Athena
by Gataficcion
Summary: ¿Qué piensa Saori Kido sobre ser Athena? Final alternativo.


Hola, ehmmm Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Tampoco el título del Fic pues el título del Fic es el mismo de un manga. La historia sí es mía y no se vale el plagio. Si ven en esto en otro lugar que no sea narutospain o aquí avísenme.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Gran Amor de Athena<span>_**

_Mi nombre se ha perdido entre los anales de la historia. __Mi nombre, lo que yo soy y por qué lo soy se ha quedado suspendido entre el tiempo. Una y otra vez he bajado a este mundo a protegerlo, a cuidar a la humanidad ¿Qué sentido tiene que lo haga? Esta es probablemente mi última reencarnación. Mi amor no puede ser de un solo caballero ¿verdad Seiya?_

_Cuando éramos niños solía obligarte a hacer lo que yo quisiera. Mejor dicho, solía querer obligarte pero no cediste ni una sola vez. Cuando te marchaste a Grecia me sentí feliz de no tener que volver a verte. Te consideraba una persona incapaz de entender tu lugar, tu inferioridad. Inferioridad…. La única inferior soy yo. Yo que no puede defenderse y que siempre se esconde detrás de ti._

_A veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y dejar que estes junto a tu hermana. Obligar a mi abuelo a que cuide de ti como debía. Tú no sabes Seiya que mi abuelo fue tu padre. Tú no sabes que todos ustedes, los caballeros de bronce, son hermanos. A veces quisiera tantas cosas que no puedo tener Seiya. Tantas._

_En este momento soy una sombra que no se dispersa. Soy la diosa de la tierra que tan solo quiere ser una muchachita igual a las de las calles. Soy lo que no quiero ser. En este momento soy Atena a punto a alzar mi cosmo para que mis santos hagan todo el trabajo. Quisiera ser fuerte y apasionada como tú Seiya y poder defender lo que amo._

_Seiya, mi querido Seiya. Quisiera poder prometerte que esta será la última vez que pelearas. La sola idea de perderte hace que mi cuerpo tiemble cual hoja movida por el viento. Me vuelve más frágil de lo que soy. Quisiera poder evitar que luches por mí, que derrames tu sangre. Sin embargo aunque lo hiciera tú no lo haría. Eres demasiado terco Seiya, demasiado terco. Igual a mí._

_Este hermoso mundo lleno de luz no es protegido por mí. Este hermoso mundo lleno de luz es protegido por ti. Los dioses no somos más que un error de los humanos, no somos más que sus sirvientes. Dios se equivocó al darnos parte de su poder y dejar que nos llamásemos dioses. Mira todo el dolor que hemos provocado al mundo Seiya. Tú estarías mejor si no meconocieras._

_Oh Seiya, quisiera aliviar todo el sufrimiento que has pasado por mi causa. Quisiera dejarlo todo y ser simplemente Saori otra vez. Como cuando éramos niños. Mi abuelo fue tan desconsiderado al enviarte a entrenar lejos, al separarte de tu única familia. Seiya, mi querido Seiya._

_He repetido tu nombre tantas veces que parece que no supiera otra palabra__. Seiya, tú y yo somos iguales. Somos conducidos por fuerzas que no conocemos en este hermoso mundo. Yo confío con toda mi alma en ti, Seiya. Ojalá sepas eso siempre. Yo quiero que este mundo siempre brille y para eso no puedo estar en él._

_Athenea miró a su hermano mayor y sonrió. Ares, el dios de la guerra la contempló desde el trono de los dioses. Trono que le había arrebatado a su padre.__ Esta era la guerra de Zeus, la guerra en la que Athena debía devolver el trono del universo a su padre. Saori miró a Seiya por última vez. Esta vez se aseguraría que sería la última. Seiya y los demás ya habían peleado lo sufieciente por su causa. Algunos recuerdos cruzaron por su mente, rápidos cual rayo._

_Yo no peleo porque tú me lo pidas, yo peleo por ti Saori –Le gritaba Seiya mientras ella derramaba su sangre en el agua como tributo a Artemisa y Apolo._

_Seiya…._

_Había momentos en que ella era Athena y se levantaba briosa, gentil y hermosa frente a la humanidad. Ella era la diosa encargada de proteger la tierra. Su destino estaba marcado, fue escrito sin que ella lo supiera. Pero era tan solo una niña… una niña de trece años que cargaba con el peso de los pecados del mundo en sus hombros._

_Muchos años antes, en la era del mito__, esto no había sido así. Durante esa era, cuando Dios creo a los dioses y antes que los corazones de estos se contaminaran no había solo una diosa encargada de la tierra. Había sido dispuesto que serían cinco ¿Dónde estaban ellas ahora? Encerradas en los profundo del Hades, se habían sacrificado por Athena. Fueron cobardes al dejarle todos los problemas a ella. Sus almas brillaban en los campos Elíseos._

_Saori no era Athena en ese momento. Era una chica con miedo que no sabía muy bien cómo despertar su cosmo para hacer frente a la dura batalla que le esperaba. Si tan solo Seiya despertara y le dijera qué hacer. Eso no sería posible ya… ella lo sabía, Seiya jamás podría despertar otra vez._

_El mundo era demasiado duro para Athena, era demasiado cruel con Saori. Era incapaz de despertar su propio cosmo. Miró a su alrededor; los Santos de Athena, sus amigos; estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Con su cosmo demasiado débil como para reaccionar. Ares se paró y contempló a Saori. No había Athena en ese momento._

_Este mundo se sumirá en la guerra –Dijo mirándola con odio- y tú no podrás evitarlo._

_Este mundo se levantará tan lleno de luz como siempre lo ha hecho. Yo lo protegeré –Replicó Saori._

_No podrás hacerlo, no puedes despertar el cosmo de Athena y tus amigos no podrán defenderte._

_Las palabras de Ares resonaron en su mente. La estaba tratando como a Saori Kido y no como a Athena. Diferenciaba entre las dos y eso la hizo extrañamente feliz. Poco a poco, como si esa diferencia hubiera sido una llave mágica, su cosmo comenzó a emerger y Saori Kido se convirtió en la diosa Athena reencarnada. La protectora de este mundo._

_Seiya, ojalá algún día perdones el sacrificio que haré. Este es el camino que debo seguir mi Caballero Pegaso. Me encontraré con mis hermanas en los Elíseos y nos veremos en la siguiente reencarnación. Haré que tu alma y la de Saori se encuentren en el paraíso y puedan ser felices. __Que puedan tener la felicidad que les he negado._

_Las ropas de Saori se convirtieron en una armadura dorada. Ahora Athena estaba lista para la batalla. Había __aprendido mucho durante sus anteriores reencarnaciones pero jamás tanto como en esta. Ahora sabía que el amor de los humanos era algo que iba más allá del entendimiento de los dioses. Ahora sabía lo que era amar y lo sabía gracias a Saori. _

_Ares atravesó a Athena con su espada y ella solo le sonrió. A través de la armadura del temible dios de la guerra comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre lentamente. Ella había clavado la daga con la que Saga trató de matarla de niña en su corazón. Ares cayó en los brazos de su hermana que comenzó a llorar por haber tenido que hacer eso._

_No llores hermana, esto yo me lo he buscado. –Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y abandonaba el cuerpo en el que había reencarnado dejando solo un envoltorio vacío._

_La armadura desapareció. Las ropas blancas de Saori estaban manchadas con su sangre. Athena abandonó su cuerpo y Saori Kido dejó también de existir._

_Cuando los caballeros de bronce despertaron descubrieron que habían fallado en su intento de proteger a Athena. Su cuerpo frío abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida también de Seiya. Shyru, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki se miraron con tristeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras tomaban ambos cuerpos entre sus brazos. En el cielo, la constelación pegaso brillaba con fuerza, con una fuerza nunca antes vista._

_Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shyru… Ojalá puedan perdonarm__e –Se oía susurrar al viento. Era la voz de ella aunque eran incapaces de distinguir si era Athena o Saori quien hablaba. _

_Los caballeros llegaron al Santuario donde no había santos de oro que los esperaran. Ellos habían muerto durante la batalla contra Hades. Ojalá alguien supiera qué hacer, ojalá alguien supiera como conducirlos por este mundo._

_Yo soy Saori Kido y fui la reencarnación de Athena. Sobre mis hombros se puso un peso que no elegí pero que cargué gustosa por el bien de la humanidad. Sobre mis hombros se instaló el mundo y yo traté de aliviarlo lo mejor que pude. Ahora le he devuelto a Zeus su trono en el cielo y Athena ha vuelto ahí. _

_Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shyru… Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido, soy feliz de haber vivido junto a ustedes en este mundo tan hermoso y poder decir que mis amigos fueron quienes pelearon contra los dioses llenos de maldad. Espero encontrarme con ustedes algún día…_

_Ikki se levantó sobresaltado por aquel sueño. Vio a Saori frente a él hablándole mientras lloraba. Luego ella partió a encontrarse con Seiya que a lo lejos lo saludaba. Fue entonces que lo comprendió… el amor de Athena le pertenecía a todos sus caballeros pero el Saori Kido le pertenecía solo a Seiya. Ellos habían luchado bajo el nombre de Athena por Saori, porque había sido ella su amiga y no su diosa._

_Seiya, Saori… Nos volveremos a ver pero hasta ese momento nosotros protegeremos este mundo, se los prometo._

_El alma de Athena había dejado los campos Elíseos para ver a Saori y a Seiya. Los dos se inclinaron ante la diosa que irradiaba amor y que se encontraba rodeada de sus hermanas quienes eran libres al fin. Ahora Seiya y Saori podían estar juntos mientras esperaban volver a ver a quienes se habían quedado… algún día los volverían a ver._


End file.
